Forget Me Not
by L-969
Summary: Baca aja sendiri, Aku ga bisa buat Summary yang bagus. Forget Me Not sebuah bunga mungil yang berwarna ungu. Mengisahkan kisah kasih yang tak sampai atau pula sebuah bunga yang digunakan sebagai lambang keberuntungan. Yang mana pun boleh jadi,,,, Forget me Not atau Jangan Lupakan Aku. Sichul, Hanbum!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong!

The story is taken from my other story entitle 'Cinta Monyet (Forget me Not)' but today…. Hehehehe…. Cause its Sichul, \()/ (ANTUSIAS!)

Presenting 'Forget Me Not'

Cats:

Heechul

Dia suka menonton film Disney, jadi semua orang memanggilnya Heenim. Sekarang usianya 18 tahun, tidak pernah jatuh cinta atau menceritakan tentang cinta. Cinta itu sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan olehnya. Hal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan seperti Matematika dan Fisika. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan Ekspresi bahasa. Heechul yang egois dan tak mau kalah.

.

Kibum

Bummie, adik Heechul. Beda usianya 4 tahun. Sekarang usianya masih 14, tapi dia akan mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tegas. Begitu keibuan dan baik hati. Selalu bisa tersenyum meski sedang bersedih.

.

Hangeng

anak angkat keluarga Choi. Usianya kini 24 tahun. Dia yang dulu selalu menjaga ketiga anak kecil manis dan egois: Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon. Dulu sikapnya pemurung dan mau mengalah, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia akan jadi seorang petarung yang akan memperjuangkan 'cinta'-nya pada Kibum yang manis. Meski di larang dan dihalangi oleh Heechul. Han tahu alasan Heechul tidak menerima keputusan orang tuanya, bahwa Hangeng mungkin suatu saat perasaannya akan berubah pada Kibum.

.

Siwon

usianya sama dengan Kibum, selalu mengikuti kedua kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar. Akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk Heechul kerjai.

.

Geun suk

Teman dekat Heechul. Dia sering memanggilnya 'Princess'

.

.

.

Yay! Aku sudah ga nahan. Padahal aku sering nyakitin orang. Kekekeke! (Evil Laught!)


	2. Chapter 2

Buat Kalian yang suka baca cerita author yang jahat ini. Silahkan dinikmati.

P.S.

Pertama, FF-ni Tamat, kok. Jadi kalian ga usah khawatir ma kebiasaan author yang sering menggantung kalian. Hehehe!

Kedua, GS! Buat yang ga suka. Ga apa kok. Thor mang rada 'CRAZY!'

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Pertemuan

"Heechul-ah, jangan lari!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak memperdulikan suara yang memanggilnya itu. Tubuh gadis kecil itupun menghilang diantara kerumunan banyak orang yang ada di daerah tersebut. "Heechul!" teriak yeoja paruh baya tersebut sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sedangkan anak yang dicari oleh yeoja tersebut terus berlari mengikuti langkah kaki kecilnya yang terus membawanya kedepan. Sesampainya dia di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian jalan dia berhenti. Terduduk seorang diri di taman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pentir menyambar. Dia tertegun sesaat dan menatap awan-awan yang bergelantung diatasnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di taman berlarian menghindari titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke bawah sebuah mainan yang ada di taman. Heechul menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang menariknya.

"Noona, kau bisa kebasahan. Nanti sakit dan kena flu, lho!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Heechul tertegun.

"…ga…gam…sa…" Kata Heechul sambil menangis. Anak itu tak mengerti mengapa Heechul menangis. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan sapu tangan yang dia ambil dari saku celananya.

(Present)

Malam itu, Heechul mengibarkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan motif teddy bear yang baru saja dia temukan di dalam lemarinya. Dia tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya. Begitu banyak hal yang terlupakan antara dia dan dirinya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang dia peroleh bersama dengannnya. Sekarang satu per satu dia kumpulkan dan simpan ke dalam sebuah kotak berharga miliknya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak benda-benda anah dimulai dari sebuah batu yang bentuknya seperti hati, setangkai bunga mawar yang kering, sebuah jepit rambut bergambar Hello Kitty, kelereng berwarna biru dan benda-benda aneh lainnya dan sekarang dia memasukkan sapu tangan tersebut kedalam kotak 'Harta Karunnya'

Setelah itu dia segera menyembunyikan kotak tersebut ke lemari belajarnya di sana ada sebuah toples yang berisi kertas origami. Dia menatapnya. Dan mengeluarkan salah satu kertas lipat tersebut.

"Siwonnie, apakah kau akan pulang? Baru saja tadi siang kau berangkat aku sudah kangen ingin bertemu denganmu…" katanya sambil kembali memasukkan lipatan itu kedalam toples tersebut. Dia duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku catatan yang ada dihadapannya.

1st December

It's been a while…

I really miss him now, My Siwon.

Hope he misses me too

Heechul –ah Fighting!

Setelah itu, Heechul terdiam dia tersenyum sejenak. Dia membuka bagian tengah buku tersebut dan mendapati sebuah foto yang dia simpan. Dia tersenyum, 'Kangen sekali padamu, Siwonnie'. Setetes air matanya mengalir perlahan, bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi. Heechul berhenti sejenak dan kaget melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kibum!" katanya setengah berteriak. Segera dia menutup buku itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sesegera mungkin berusaha untuk menghapus bekas air matanya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Heechul. "Eonnie, lagi ngapain? Makan malam sudah siap." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Itu…." Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Heechul mendorongnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya tersebut.

"Ne! Ne! Aku segera menyusul…. Sana keluar cepat!" usirnya pada Kibum. Kibum semakin penasaran dia memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat buku yang tadi tengah dibaca atau ditulis oleh Heechul.

"Andwe!" teriak Heechul hingga tanpa sengaja buku itupun terjatuh. Kibum terkejut saat melihat selembar foto jatuh dari dalam buku tersebut. Dia tersenyum dan hendak memungutnya. "Kibum!" wajah Heechul semakin memerah.

"Kok, ada foto Siwon sih?" Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"…." Heechul terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku lapar, ayo!" Ajaknya sembari merebut foto Siwon dari tangan Kibum.

"Eonnie…." Kata Kibum, saat Heechul kembali berbalik masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyimpan 'diary' dan foto tersebut.

"Arraseo! Segera keluar!" kata Heechul dia menyelipkan foto tersebut kembali ke dalam buku miliknya. Diapun segera keluar dan duduk manis di meja makan.

Usai membereskan semuanya bersama Kibum,"Eomma, appa. Aku ngantuk mau tidur." Kata Heechul. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya, khawatir Kibum akan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kemudian secara perlahan Heechul kembali terduduk di kursi di mana tadi dia meletakkan buku miliknya yang tidak sempat dia simpan.

"I miss you…" dia tersenyum memandangi foto Siwon yang tadi dia rebut dari Kibum. "Siwonnie…" dia tersenyum sejenak dan menyelipkan foto tersebut diantara lembaran kertas tersebut. Dia kembali menuliskan isi hatinya dalam buku hariannya. Dia menatap tulisan yang ada tadi dia tulis tersenyum sejenak dan melanjutkannnya. Mimpi indah yang akan membawanya tidur lelap malam ini.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh.

Hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.

Hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

Hal yang hanya ada dalam sinetron yang mungkin

akan orang katakan sebagai hasil imajinasi

atau non-sense.

Biarkanlah aku sejenak untuk

tenggelam didalamnya.

Menikmati apa yang namanya cinta. ^_^

Heechul tertegun sejenak, dia merasakan wajahnya terasa panas dan hatinya berdebar dengan cepat dan jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti bedetak untuk beberapa saat. Dia menutup bukunya dengan cepat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia tuliskan.

I Love You, Choi Siwon

(Past)

Di komplek perumahan yang baru saja di resmikan, tinggallah dua keluarga yang rumahnya saling berhadapan. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki bayi, keluarga yang tinggal di no. 4 memiliki bayi perempuan sedangkan tetangga mereka memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki. Bayi perempuan itu di beri nama Kibum sedangkan anak laki-laki di keluarga seberang bernama Siwon dan kakak laki-lakinya, Hangeng. Sudah seminggu ini mereka melakukan aktifitas bersama-sama. Kedua keluarga itu menjadi begitu dekat.

Saat liburan sekolah datang keluarga Kibum tampak begitu sibuk untuk bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Eomma-nya Kibum, kenapa yak akhir-akhir ini saya perhatikan anda tampak begitu sibuk?" Tanya Eomma Siwon.

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya putri pertama saya akan segera tinggal dirumah ini. Maklumlah dia sangat suka tinggal bersama dengan neneknya," kata Eomma Kibum menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi and punya dua orang putri, ya. Duh menyenangkan sekali. Dirumah adanya namja semua. Tidak ada yang membantuku untuk beres-beras," Keluhnya sedikit merasa iri.

"Tenanglah, itukan artinya Eomma Siwon yang paling cantik di rumah," kata Eomma Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Anda ini bisa saja," sahut Eomma Siwon menimpali.

Keesokan harinya, putri pertama Keluarga Kim datang. Usianya kurang lebih empat tahun. Pantas saja mereka menjauhkan putri pertamanya dari putri kedua mereka soalnya usianya yang masih cukup kecil dan mungkin mereka akan merasa kerepotan jika mereka harus mengurus dua anak sekaligus.

"Heechul-ah, kemari sayang. Eomma, kangen sekali padamu," katanya sambil memeluk putri pertamanya itu.

"Eomma, mana adik bayinya?" Tanya Heechul. Merasa anaknya akan rukun bersama dengan adik bayinya. Sang eomma segera menunjukkannya pada Heechul. Bukannnya mau mencium atau mengajaknya bermain, hal yang pertama Heechul lakukan adalah mencubit pipi Kibum yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kontan Kibum pun terbangun dan menangis. Dia menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Heechul!" teriak sang eomma pada putrinya itu. Dia segera meraih Kibum dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Andwe! Heenim, mau punya dongsaeng namja! Pokoknya, dongsaengku harus namja!" teriak Heechul. Karena takut ibunya akan memarahinya, dia langsung menangis sangat kencang.

Eomma Siwon yang mendengar suara tangisan tersebut segera keluar dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Heechul yang tengah menangis. Dia menangis hanya karena ingin mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki. Eomma Siwon segera membawanya ke rumah dan menunjukkan Siwon pada Heechul. Siwon tidak menangis ataupun merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul yang terus menangis meminta adik laki-laki tetap tidak perduli. Siwon hanya menatap lurus pada Heechul dan seolah-olah memperhatikannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sang eomma segera menggendongnya. Tangan Siwon jatuh diatas kepala Heechul yang sedang menangis. Heechul pun menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Nah, liat. Ini juga dongsaengnya, Heechul. Heechul boleh kok jadi noona-nya. Liat tuh adik bayinya ngeliatin Heechul terus," katanya sembari menghibur. Heechul melihat bayi kecil itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Noona, kenapa? Jangan menangis ya?" kata Eomma Siwon sembari menggerak-gerakkan. Tangan Siwon. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah Heechul. Baby Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Eomma, aku pulang!" kata seseorang sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang, Han?" katanya sambil melihat anak yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Nah, Heechul ini Hangeng, anak ajuma yang pertama. Kalian main bareng dulu ya. Eomma mau menidurkan Siwon," katanya memperkenalkan keduanya dengan singkat.

"Ne, Eomma" Jawab Han. Heechul menatapnya. "Kajja. Kita main. kamu mau main apa?" ajaknya sambil menarik Heechul. Mendengarnya Heechul tersenyum.

"Aku mau main itu!" tunjuk Heechul pada setumpuk mainan yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut yang mana mainan itu merupakan milik Han.

"Ok!"

Sejak saat itulah hubungan kedua keluarga tersebut terjalin dengan baik. Ke empat anak tersebut, Han, Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum. Jika diurutkan mereka seperti kakak beradik. Dan begitulah awal dari semuanya. Ke empat saudara yang tumbuh bersama.

Tujuh tahun kemudian, di pagi hari yang cerah itu dua orang anak tengah bermain di jalanan yang sepi tersebut. Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah menunggu Hyung-Eonnie mereka di pinggir jalaan dengan sepeda yang sudah siap untuk membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

"Oppa, Han oppa lama banget panggil dia dong. Ayo, panggil Han oppa buat keluar. Oppa!" teriak Kibum. Siwon segera berlari kearah rumahnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan sih? Kapan sih kita berangkat?" Tanya Siwon Bertubi-tubi pada Han.

"Yak! Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Hyung sedang membereskan makan siang kita!" kata Hari sambil memasukkan kotak makanan ke dalam tas yang dia bawa.

Siwon segera keluar dari rumahnya dia tampak begitu gembira. Dia berjalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan. Hangeng pun keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah. Dari arah yang berlawanan terdengar suara jeritan. Hangeng terkejut melihat ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

(Skip time)

"Maaf, ajuma…. I…ni… semua salahku…. Seharusnya Aku memperhatikan semuanya," kata Han dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini memang sudah takdir. Tak apa, yang penting Siwon dan Heechul tak apa-apa. Mereka masih selamat itu adalah hal yang terpenting," kata Eomma Kibum sambil berusaha menenangkan Han yang merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang telah terjadi.

"…" Mendengar hal tersebut Hari tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Siwon dia ada dalam dekapan Eomma-nya. Tertidur dengan kepala yang dibalut menunjukkan kepalanya terluka.

"Heechul…." Gumam Siwon dalam dekapan ibunya.

Sedangkan Heechul yang ada di dalam ruangan merintih kesakitan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kaki kanannya. Sang Eomma terus ada disampingnya. Menemaninya. Hingga, akhirnya Heechul membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"…. Eo…Eomm…eomma…. Sa… kit…." Isak Heechul sambil menangis.

"Tak apa! Ini tidak sakit!" jawab sang eomma sambil membelai kepala Heechul.

(Present)

1st December

…..I taught I miss you so much , Siwon-ah. Your words like a spell.

'Jangan buat bangau keseribu'

I will wait for you…. Waiting for a while.

Heechul terdiam sambil memandangi ulang halaman tersebut dia kembali mengambil foto Siwon yang tadi dia selipkan. "Ini pertama kalinya kita berpisah, Siwonnie. Aku takkan menunggumu…" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum dan menatap foto Siwon, sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring terlelap dalam mimpinya.


End file.
